In Love With Letters
by Innocent-Youth
Summary: A series of alphabet-based ficlets and one-shots. Mainly E/B but also other canon pairings and family/friends pieces. Both AH & vampire. See first chapter for details.
1. M: A Midnight Train Drama

**In Love With Letters**

A/N: So, I'm planning on writing ficlets/one-shots/drabbles for each letter of the alphabet. I have written something for a couple of letters already, but some of them are still open. Feel free to suggest a word for any of these letters in a review. I'll post the letters that are still free at the end of each update.

The updates won't be posted in alphabetical order because of the writing progress, obviously, but also because some chapters will be follow-ups of previous ones. I will mention this at the beginning of the chapter if that's the case.

Oh, and none of these ficlets will be beta'ed, because I write them when inspiration hits and will upload them when they're done.

* * *

**M: A Midnight Train Drama  
**_(AU Vamp, E/B, romance, EPOV)_

"Why didn't we take the Volvo?" Bella whined quietly and let her head fall backwards against the train seat. Her eyes were closed and she was obviously tired from the concert we'd just been to. "We would have been home by now."

I chuckled at her behaviour and after receiving a glare in response, I raised my hands in defence. "You were the one seriously worried about leaving a big carbon footprint if you become one of us." I replied in a low voice, not wanting to attract any attention in the quiet wagon.

Bella groaned in dislike but crawled into my side, roughly yanking on my jacket. I moved closer as she wanted just to humour her because it wasn't as if she actually could pull me to her. Honestly, she was kind of cute when she was tired and cranky.

She moved her legs over mine, leaving her feet to dangle in the small aisle, and closed her eyes. "Next time, don't listen to me."

I opened my mouth to speak but Bella raised her finger and spoke up before I could. "No, don't even think about it. I _will_ become like you."

"I wasn't going to say that." I whispered and smiled genuinely at her.

Bella opened her eyes and looked at me in sceptically, one eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Mmhm." I mumbled and nodded at her.

Her face smoothed out and a smile graced her lips. She tilted her head up and pulled on my light coat again.

I leaned down and kissed her gently. Bella's tongue darted out and she tightened her grip on me, not wanting me to move away the way I usually did.

I parted my lips slightly and Bella responded with a soft moan. A wave of both desire and venom hit me as the woman in the seat across from me cleared her throat. I was semi glad I could use her as an excuse to pull back before the kiss had even really started.

Bella dropped her head to my shoulder and I could feel the heat of her blush through the fabric, on my cold skin.

"_Why_ didn't we take the Volvo again? We would have been home and in my bed by now."

Even though I knew I would be on the receiving end of her glare once more, I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

* * *

A/N: Still open (strong and cursive); A B C D E F _**G H I J K L **_M _**N O **_P _**Q R **_S T _**U V W X Y Z**_


	2. S: Smile

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**S: Smile**

_(Vamp, Em/R, romance, RPOV)_

"Rosie?"

I didn't look up from Alice's fashion magazine or acknowledge I had heard him. Instead, I turned the page I had been staring at for a while now and focussed on the always hilarious help column. Humans could worry about such little insignificant things.

"Rose, babe?" Emmett tried again and from the tone of his voice I knew I would see those cute dimples if I looked at him.

I almost smiled but forced myself not to. "Mmh?"

"I love you."

The sofa I was sitting on turned quickly and fluently, and I found myself staring into Emmett's eyes. As I had predicted, he was smiling, his dimples in their usual place.

"I love you, babe." His grin widened and I could no longer resist smiling back at him.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I demanded but I knew he could tell from my smile I wasn't bothered in any way.

"Just wanted to see you smile." He said, before he left the room without another word or sound.

A/N: Still open (strong and cursive); A B C D E F _**G H I J K L**___M _**N O**___P _**Q R**___S T _**U V W X Y Z**_


	3. C: A Celebration or Two

**A/N: There will be more of these two in following ficlets. Will mention it when those are up. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**C: A Celebration (Or Two)**

_( All human, E/B, romance/humor, BPOV)_

I heard the front door close and Edward's footsteps on the wooden floor in the hallway. I bit my lip and my breathing picked up. Shit, I was nervous. What if he left me because of this?

_Maybe I shouldn't tell him._

A dark chuckle escaped me and I shook my head.

_No, I have to tell him now. It's not like he won't find out what's going on._

"Something smells good in here." Edward said with a smile as he poked his head into the kitchen. "I'm just going to change…" His happy expression turned into a worried one. "What's wrong, love?"

The endearment only caused my discomfort to increase and I squeezed my eyes shut as I took a deep breath. I gestured to the kitchen table, indicating I wanted him to sit down. Edward did as I silently asked with his eyebrows pulled into a frown.

He looked at me expectantly when I didn't say anything for a while. "Bells, please say something. You're kind of freaking me out here."

I paced around the kitchen and ran a hand through my hair – a nervous habit of Edward's I had picked up myself.

"I… I don't know if you'll be fine with this and… I love you, Edward, I don't want to lose you."

"Baby, hey, come here." Edward took my hand and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head against his chest. "Tell me what's bothering you, I hate seeing you like this. Whatever it is, I promise I won't leave you."

The stress I had experiencing lately suddenly got the best of me and I burst into tears, my body rocking with my sobs. "You can't promise me that." I felt Edward's lips press into my hair and he tightened his embrace as I continued my blubbering into his expensive business suit. "It was stupid and I never should have-"

"Wait." Edward cut me off and grabbed me by my arms, pushing me backwards rather roughly so he could look at me. His expression had changed from worried into angry and my stomach tightened at the prospect my worst fear was coming true, that he might really leave me.

"Have you cheated on me?"

"What?" I shrieked, my tears and worries forgotten for the moment. I would have been embarrassed about the high pitch of my voice if Edward didn't just accuse me of cheating on him. I jumped up from his lap, shaking his hands off my arms and glared down on him. "Of course not! Why would you think that? Dammit, Edward. I love you. My heart belongs to you, and so does my body."

Edward's cheeks coloured pink and I was glad he at least had the decency to be embarrassed about his offending accusation. How had he come so quickly to that conclusion anyway?

"Should_ I_ be worried?"

Edward shot up from his seat, this time his face red with anger. "What? Bella, no! Jesus, you're the one that's keeping something from me!"

"Oh, so I just _have_ to be sleeping with someone else then?"

Oh god, this was going all wrong. Why was I picking a fight with him? He shouldn't be pissed off when I told him.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply before looking me in the eyes again. "I'm sorry for saying that. But Bells, please, you have to tell me what's going on. I don't even know what we're fighting over, here." He used his sparkling green eyes to dazzle me, knowing very well what effect that look had on me.

"I'm pregnant." I finally blurted out after staring into his begging eyes for too long and I chewed on my lip in anticipation of his reaction.

Edward's eyes widened and he seemed frozen for a moment. "You're pregnant?" His voice sounded distant, like he was trying to process the baby bomb I'd just dropped on him.

"Yes." I couldn't form a full sentence because my mind was running wild with thoughts of possible scenarios that could unfold now.

He could leave me, us. He could try and do the right and responsible thing, no matter what he really thought of this. He could blame me for making him fuck me without a condom when we were drunk on New Year's, while I had been sick and throwing up a few days prior and we couldn't rely on the pill because of that. He could be angry with me for not even telling him we had unprotected sex when I realised the day after and he didn't seem to remember the tiny little detail of forgotten protection.

So many possibilities, so many ways I didn't want this to turn out.

"You're pregnant." He repeated, only this time it sounded more like a statement than a question. He shook his head slightly to get out of his daze.

I held my breath, knowing I would find out now which of the scenes in my mind it was going to be.

But I wasn't prepared for the reaction I received.

Edward lifted me with his arms and swung me around a few times before steadily putting me on the floor again and kissing me, cupping my face with his hands.

"Bella, love, you're amazing. I love you so much." He had a goofy grin on his face before he leaned in and kissed me again.

I placed my hands over his and bit my bottom lip. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? Baby, you've just made me the happiest man alive." He kissed me again before he pulled me against his chest, his embrace so tight it almost hurt, but I didn't care.

_He wants us._

"Wait, _that's_ what you were worried about?"

Blushing, I nodded against his chest, feeling ashamed for even thinking Edward would leave me and his child. I felt the vibrations of his laugh when Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "It's just that we never seriously discussed this before, you know." I said, defending my behaviour. "So I didn't know if you would be okay with taking this step and-"

"Bella?" Edward interrupted me and I raised my head to look at him questioningly. "Any step will make me happy as long as it's a step we're taking together."

_What did I do to end up with a guy like this? Sigh._

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I replied with a goofy smile on my face.

Edward kissed me another time. "I love you, too, Bells." He lifted me up again and I wrapped my legs around his waist when he walked us to the living room.

"Edward, what are you doing? Dinner will be ruined if we don't eat it soon." I scolded him, not really meaning it anyway. I was way too happy for that.

"Screw dinner." He said as he laid me down on the couch. "I'd rather devour the mother of my child."

He grinned at me playfully as he pulled off his business jacket before he leaned his body over mine and kissed me deeply. I responded eagerly and ran my hands through his copper coloured hair, pulling him closer. Edward shifted and pressed his hips into mine, causing me to moan when I felt the bulge in his slacks.

He broke our kiss but his lips went to kiss my neck instead. "Mmh, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I replied but I had a hard time focussing once one of Edward's hands found my breast and pinched my hardened nipple through my sweater.

Edward gently bit down on my earlobe and I felt his warm breath on the sensitive skin behind my ear. "Marry me?"

"Edward…" I knew he would do this, always doing the right and gentlemanly thing, but I needed him to know he didn't have to. I tugged on his hair so I could look him in the eyes. "We don't have to get married just because I'm pregnant."

"I know, love." Edward took his hand away from my breast and tugged on my arm until I let go off his hair. He entangled our fingers and I felt a whole new level of happiness fill me when he placed our united hands on my stomach. "You don't have to say yes. I just thought, since you already carry my child, why not wear my ring as well?" He looked at me through his lashes, a cheeky smile playing across his lips.

That evil bastard. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

I fake-glared at him until I couldn't fight down my smile anymore. "Fine. But we have to make up a different proposal story to tell our little bub here." I softly patted my stomach, "We can't tell him or her you asked me when you were getting their mother all hot and bothered."

"Or how their mom accepted with a muttered 'fine' and a death glare." Edward replied with a smile on his face.

I laughed, only now realising I indeed had. "Well, you did accuse me of cheating on you today."

Edward chuckled and shook his head before he leaned down and kissed me gently. "Only you could make me think that while trying to tell me I was going to be a daddy." He nuzzled his face into my neck, his lips grazing over my skin softly.

"Trying to blame it on me again?" I asked, not really caring about the answer as Edward tugged on the fabric of my sweater. I raised my back from the couch so he could pull it off entirely.

"Shut up, Bells. I love you and your ramblings but I'm trying to celebrate here." He claimed my lips with his own as his hands worked on the clasp of my bra.

I smiled against his lips. "Better be prepared to do so multiple times, Mr. Cullen. After all, we do have several things to celebrate."

"I wasn't counting on anything less, Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

**A/N:** A B C D E F _**G H I J K L **_M _**N O **_P _**Q R **_S T _**U V W X Y Z**_


End file.
